


Haikyuu One-shots

by im_sad_vine_is_dead



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Anime, BL, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_sad_vine_is_dead/pseuds/im_sad_vine_is_dead
Summary: One-shots cause I'm not used to making real stories yet
Relationships: Couple - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, enemies - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1- “I trusted you!”   
> Ship- Kuroo x Kenma
> 
> Sorry it's not the best but I'm trying to get better at this

It was a typical day for Kenma and Kuroo. Kuroo walked with Kenma on the way to school, they did a little bit of practice before classes started, and after school, they went to practice with their team. This time it was a little different. Kenma and Kuroo were dating but haven’t told anyone.

“Sooo, you and Kuroo? How’s that going for you?” Lev asked as soon as Kuroo walked away. Kenma was still looking at his game, but his eyes widened, but instead of “overreacting,” he shrugged and walked out of the gym. He briskly walked to the bathroom and sat in the corner.

_ So he did tell people...oh. I guess I can’t trust anyone, not even my boyfriend.  _ Kenma could only think about their promise and how Kuroo broke it as his eyes started to tear up.  _ Why? Why did he break the promise? Why did he break our trust!? Why! Why? Why...why does this happen to me?  _

Kenma pulled his knees up to his chest and broke down. 

  
  
  


{Back with Kuroo}

“Hey, where did Kenma go!?” Kuroo yelled at the team when he finished changing and saw Kenma wasn’t anywhere in sight. Lev walked over to him and briefly explained what had happened, “When you walked over to get dressed, I just asked ‘You and Kuroo, how’s that going for you?’ Then he shrugged and walked out. I don’t know where he went, but I guess what I said upset him.” Kuroo clenched his jaw and nodded. He walked past Lev and yelled to the team, “Hey, I’ll be back. I have to go find someone really quick!” Kuroo jogged out of the gym and ran to the bathrooms. He knew Kenma loved sitting in there to play his games whenever he could.

“Kenma? Baby? Where are you!?” Kuroo was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to find Kenma. He decided that he would just have to check each bathroom and stall. He ran into the nearest bathroom and saw Kenma, sobbing in the corner. “Baby? Are you-”

“Don’t call me that! You broke our fucking promise! How could you!?  _ I trusted you!”  _ Kenma yelled through sobs and tears. He put his head on his knees and continued to cry. Kuroo looked down and spoke in a hushed tone “I didn’t break the promise. I would never do that to you,” He raised his voice and yelled, “I would never break our damn promise we made!...why? Why do you think I would?” Kuroo looked up, trying not to cry. His eyes burned, and his throat hurt, but he still tried his hardest not to let any tears spillover. He slowly walked towards Kenma and crouched next to him. Kenma got pulled into a tight embrace. 

”It’s okay. I wouldn’t break my promise to you, I’d rather die than break it.”

“...do you promise that’s the truth? You aren’t making up a lie to make me feel better?”

“Of course. Lev doesn’t know anything. We’re just super close, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll trust you Kuroo,” Kuroo stayed with Kenma as he dried his face and made sure his eyes weren’t puffy. They walked back to the gym and it was like nothing happened. Kuroo and Kenma acted like they normally would and after practice ended they walked home together. Kenma needed more reassurance than any girl Kuroo had ever dated before but he didn’t mind because he found the one person he could love with everything.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi accidentally hurts Nishinoya when they were messing around and feels terrible (Asanoya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this from a while back so I edited it some. There was so much dialogue...I hated it.

Nishinoya woke up late for school since he slept through his alarm. He jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready, skipping breakfast, and charging out of the door. He got to the gym, seeing everyone was still practicing serves so he had some time stretch then join them. He finished stretching then ran behind Asahi and yelled "Hey Asahi!" then proceeded to punch his shoulder as hard as he could, his usual normal greeting.

"Ow. You could punch just a _little_ softer. I'm sure it wouldn't kill you." He laughed and went back to serving.

"Wimp. You can handle _that_ easily." He smirked, earning another laugh from Asahi.

"Well, since I'm such a wimp, if you get hurt when I throw you you're a wimp too. Deal?"

"Deal. Throw me super hard, it won't be fun if it's a little toss." Nishinoya laughed as Asahi picked him up.

"Ready, three...two...one!" Asahi threw Nishinoya harder than he intended to and Nishinoya hit his head on the wall. The noise of his head hitting the wall and then falling to the floor freaked the entire team out. 

"...My- Hey Asahi? Why is my vision kinda blurry?" Nishinoya sat up, rubbing his head and groaning. Asahi saw blood on the floor and dripping down Noya's face; Asahi's face drained of color and he ran to Noya's side, "Woah, what's wrong Asahi? You look you've seen a ghost or two."

"You...you're bleeding. Your head is bleeding. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"My head only feels like it's going to explode. I'll be fine so, stop worrying." Nishinoya didn't seem to notice the blood on his head. Daichi and Suga were freaked out and had to look away. Hinata and Kageyama were confused but kept looking. Tsuki didn't care, and Yamaguchi seemed distraught. Asahi, still apologizing, gently picked Noya up and ran to the infirmary with him in his arms, "I'm gonna take him to the nurse so I don't know if we'll be back," he screeched as he ran from the gym.

Asahi arrived at the infirmary, panting, and out of breath. "Hey, Nishinoya. Hey, Asahi. What are you in here for?" the nurse spoke calmly as this has happened many times before. Nishinoya explained that he got hurt doing his rolling thunder at practice and hit his head on the wall so hard it started bleeding then Asahi carried him here. Asahi let Noya down and Noya sat down on the bed; Asahi sat on the chair, holding his head in his hands and crying.

"Why is Asahi crying? He didn't do anything," the nurse asked, looking at Asahi but talking to Noya

"Well, he feels like it's partially his fault. He when he gave me a serve it was too far to the side and I still went for it. That's how I hit my head. Kind of ironic if you ask me. He's also sensitive though, so it makes sense."

"You obviously don't know what ironic means Nishinoya," the nurse stated before stepping out of the room for a few minutes. When the nurse left Asahi broke down.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have messed with you. I just...you wanted to-" Noya slapped Asahi upside the head

"Stop blaming yourself. Neither of us knew this would happen. It's not that bad though. I won't die, I probably don't have a concussion or any brain damage either. Even if me getting hurt was your fault I would forgive you either way-" Noya grabbed Asahi's face and stare him in the eyes, "-it doesn't matter to me because I'll be okay."

"Why would you forgive me?" Nishinoya smiled and kissed him.

"Did that answer your question?" 

"Uh. Kinda, but not really. I think another one might clear it up." Asahi's face was red to the point where it looked like he was going to blow up so he put his face in his hands. Noya's eyes widened since Asahi doesn't usually act like that. Noya grabbed Asahi's hands and removed them from his face, then he grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eyes, Asahi became nervous and pulled Noya closer to him

"Um. Noya...please get this over with. I'm getting really embarrassed," Noya smiled and brought his face closer to Asahi's and whispered

"Make it quick? Aww. I was hoping this could last longer. Okay, I'll make it quick." Noya pulled Asahi into a kiss, leaning into him. Asahi decided to stand and pick Nishinoya up, deepening the kiss further.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, and Asahi spoke quietly but briefly

"I really liked that but you need to heal doofus." Noya smiled as Asahi put him down. Noya knocked on the door, and the nurse came back in

"Hi! I have some bandages and ice for your head Nishinoya. Asahi can wrap you up and then you guys be on your way. I'll write you guys some late passes and that'll be that."

Asahi bandaged Noya and handed him the icepack; they grabbed their late passes and they carried on with their day. Every class period Asahi would text Noya asking if he was okay and Nishinoya would always reply with yes. 

After school, the practice came around and Noya sat out for the duration of it, waiting for Asahi. Now and then Asahi would walk over to where Nishinoya was resting and sit with him to talk and make sure he was really okay. The end of practice came around and everyone changed back into normal clothes. Asahi gave Nishinoya a ride home, and before he got out Asahi gave Noya a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Nishinoya, I'll see you tomorrow...hopefully. Get some rest and heal you, dummy!."


	3. Stargazing (Kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama invites Hinata to go stargazing late at night and they hang out for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of suicidal thoughts, if you're sensitive to this please don't read further. I'm going to post two chapters for this but in different POVs. I've never tried this before so it might not be any good

Kageyama's POV

It's pretty late. I look at my phone and see that it's 3:49 in the morning. I yawn and decide to see if Hinata is up. I hear the phone ringing and then a tired voice. 

"Hey. What's up? Why'd you call?" 

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I don't mind though. I love it when you call me at four in the morning." he spoke in a sarcastic voice and I knew that he would rather me not call at four in the morning. I walked over to the window and looked at the night sky

"Dumbass. I was just wondering if you were able to come stargazing at my place, or maybe yours. The sky looks beautiful tonight. Hello?...jeez. Hey! Dumbass did you hear anything I just said? Did you fall asleep or something!?" I waited for a response

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was getting dressed to see you. I'm sorry." I heard him start to whisper and smacked myself. Dammit, of course, I had to be a dick. 

"No, it's okay. Just don't be sad or anything. Where do you want to meet?"

"Oh! That one park that's between our houses. It'll be so fun to go there and stargaze." I smiled and laughed

"Yeah, okay. We can meet there." I hung up and threw on some clothes and walked to the park. I walked slowly, feeling the cold air through my hoodie and on my face. When I got to the park I sat on a bench and played a little on my phone, waiting for Hinata to get here.

"Hey, Kageyama! I beat you here! Loser! Haha!" A familiar voice yelled through the park, I looked to where the voice came from, and Hinata was waving from the top of the swingset. I walked over to him and waited for him to climb down from where he was.

"So, how'd you get here before me anyways. Don't you live farther away than me?"

"Well yeah, I do. I ran here after you hung up. I wasn't even dressed when you called, I was only in boxers so it was kinda difficult. I had to quietly get outside then sprint here to climb to the top of the swingset. That's the only reason I beat you." He smiled then started to skip over to the grass while I followed him. We laid in the grass in silence and admired the stars. The silence broke when I heard muffled crying and ragged breathing from Hinata. 

"Hinata? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I was so worried because he didn't cry like this as far as I knew. We both sat up and I patted his head till he calmed down enough to not be sobbing and he began breathing a little easier.

"Well. A while back, before Karasuno I almost killed myself. It was after my first tournament which we lost, you know that part though. I went home that night and I had already had so many thoughts about just ending it. That night I acted on one. I grabbed a bunch of pills and just started to take them. I didn't stop till I couldn't really feel anything...I ended up falling down the stairs to get some food and my mom came out to check on me. She saw me lying on the floor and a small puddle of blood-forming, she ran upstairs to grab some towels and saw the pills on the ground. I tried to get up but couldn't really move and just laid there. She took me to the hospital and they pumped my stomach. It wasn't fun afterward but...I didn't die-" he paused for a minute and sat up before continuing- "I'm looking at the stars and all I can think is ' I'm so glad I didn't die then. I get to see this beautiful sky with you and I feel happy.' So thank you for inviting me Kageyama."

I was just at a complete loss for words. I didn't want him to feel that way, I never want him to feel that way. I quickly pulled him into a tight hug and buried my face into his neck and mumbled "...dumbass. I wish you had never tried in the first place. I'm happy you're still here. Where else would I get a friend like you? Please...please don't do that again. I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to." I hadn't even noticed I had started crying till I pulled away and Hinata wiped away my tears. He beamed at me and stood up, I was confused so I stood up too. It was a bad choice because he tackled me and started laughing. We messed around for a little while before laying down again. He laid his head on my chest and I started to blush but wrapped my arm around him. We stared at the stars in silence again. Hinata drifted off to sleep and since it was now around 5 AM I let him sleep for a while. When it was around 5:40 AM I woke him up and told him that we both need to get home.

"Did I fall asleep on you!? Oh no-" he scrambled to stand then bowed- "I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me," he yelled and asked for forgiveness from me, who was still on the ground.

"Don't worry about it-" I stood up and grabbed Hinatas' face- "I was never mad at you in the first place. I let you sleep because it was late and I was the one who got you out here anyway." We both stood up and I started to walk him home. When we got somewhere around his house he turned to me and told me he had a great time; he hugged me then kissed my cheek and started walking by himself. I was stunned but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. I was planning on kissing him but got too embarrassed at the last second and said 

"Erm...I'm glad you had a good time and thank you for sharing that with me earlier. We should do this more often, okay?" I gulped and worked up enough courage to kiss him. I hugged him one last time before we parted ways. I texted my dad that I left around 5:30 to go for a run and would be home soon he'll wake up to it because he usually wakes up around 6:30 anyways. 

I put my phone away and smiled to myself. I jogged back home to be face to face with my dad in the driveway. We both went inside and I laid down on my bed. _I hope Hinata didn't get in trouble...he's adorable though._ I rolled over and finally drifted off to sleep after all that happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's so much dialogue. If anyone has tips on how to not use so much dialogue that would be great. I had to edit it to take out most of the dialogue and there's still a shit-ton of dialogue.


End file.
